Trouble Maker
by kerri leilua321
Summary: Soul is known as the number 1 heart throb of the world. He's known for working as a singer for the number 1 company in the world the DWMA. What happens when Mr. cool meets the legendary mover and shaker of the DWMA? OOC and from Soul's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**THANKS FOR READING**

**INSPIRED BY TROUBLE MAKER BY OLLY MUR FT. FLO RIDA**

**IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT THE SONG **

**CHAPTER 1**

Soul Eater the number heart-throb of the world, famous for working for the number company DWMA. He use to play the piano to meet up to his parents expectations to be like he's older brother Wes.

Until one day he snapped from the pressure and cut off all ties involving his family. Now he's works as a singer for the famous company the DWMA in Las Vegas, Nevada. Thanks to his friend Kid who's father owns the company, now he can do whatever he wants freely.

Every Saturday night Soul performs for a club that is owned by his best friend Blackstar's parents. Sid and Nygus own a club called "Midnight Blue", the place is pretty classy owning up to it's reputation for being the number 1# club in Las Vegas.

* * *

As Soul stepped out of the limo he was instantly greeted by the screams and hollers of fans. He flashed his signature smirk towards a group of women making them swoon. He wore a black pinstriped suit along with a red dress shirt and black tie.

He waved to the flashing cameras before hearing his name in the distant. Soul turned around only to be greeted by pair of boobs from a familiar purple haired.

"Soul!" cheered the woman squeezing the albino suffocating him

"B-blair let go." mumble Soul in her chest before Blair let go

He straighten himself up before looking at his ex, who was wear a skimpy outfit as usual. Soul and Blair went out for about a month after he realized how extremely annoying she was, along with her shopping habits with his credit card.

Blair is known for acting and modeling for the company "Wicked." Almost in every movie she stars as the main character or the villain. She also known for seducing any guy she has her sights on.

Wicked is known for only having woman employees and stars. Also for their weird requirement for wearing witch related things when inside the building.

"What are you doing?" asked Soul annoyed as he continued to walk towards the club entrance

"What?" Blair asked innocently "I can't watch your performance?"

"Nope and plus this club is only for our company employees or special guests. Bye~" smirked Soul as he entered the building. Blair was following behind him before the body guards of the place cut her off.

"Soul!"

* * *

Soul took a deep sigh as he went up the elevator to the top floor, where the club was located. The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor.

_"Someone coming." _thought Soul as he looked at his watch to see the time

_**Ding!**_

The elevator doors open to reveal a woman in white dress shirt that she wore loosely with a red tie. She also wore black tights along black high heels to match. Her ash blonde hair was down reaching her waist covered with a black fedora hat.

What caught Soul's attention was her eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her glowing forest green eyes. He had never seen that shade of green before making him want to stare into them more.

"Do you mind if I come in?" smiled the woman making his heart jump

"Sure." answered Soul cooly thinking _"It's so not cool to stare."_

As she stepped in, she quickly pressed the 12 button before waiting along with Soul.

"You're going to the top as well?" asked Soul

"Yep." answered the girl "Do I know you?"

_**9th floor...Ding!...10th floor**..._

"Maybe..maybe not." cocked Soul as he watched the elevator go up "You don't see too many guys with as cool as me."

"You're right...but I have to say you do look kind of cute." smiled the girl before the elevator doors opened

"Bye" waved the girl before walking out leaving Soul dumbfounded

* * *

Soul stood there for a few seconds before moving his head side to side._"Strange chick." _he thought as he exited the small space to be greeted by a familiar light blue haired friend

"Soul! My man!" yelled Blackstar in a loosed worned suit

"Blackstar sup`" smirked Soul giving his friend a hi-five "Where's Kid?"

"Y'know him symmetry this, symmetry that." Blackstar said in a high pitched voice making the albino chuckle

"You're right haha but I need to get ready to perform." said Soul before Blackstar smacked his back causing him to arch his body in pain

"What the hell!?"

"Sorry bro." grinned Blackstar "But we have someone else performing tonight too bad she won't perform as godly as me!" Soul looked at him confusion before continuing to question him

"Who is she?" quirked Soul

"She's an old friend been in the system longer then longer you bro." smiled Blackstar "She's my childhood friend along with Kid and the others."

"And where has she been?"

"Well she's been in helping our other sisters companies like in Africa, New Zealand, England, and in Samoa**(where I'm from:D)**." answered a voice from behind

"Oh sup` Kid." greeted Blackstar

"She's quite a legend in the DWMA. Her name is Maka Albarn." continued Kid "She majors in all core branches of our company. Going from dancing to acting. Also she's perfectly symmetrical in every way." smiled Kid happily making Soul and Blackstar look at him disgust from his OCD

* * *

"Lady and Gentlemen!" boomed a voice from a speakers making everyone cringe at the sound

"Looks like it's begun." said Kid as he looked towards the stage "It's Liz and Patty. Come on Soul take seat, Blackstar and me need to go do something real quick."

"Kay bye." said Soul cooly as he watched them walk off _"I wonder if she's as legendary as they say."_

"Hi ladies and gentlemen!" smiled a tall girl with long blonde hair along with a pair of blue eyes standing by anther short girl with short blonde hair along with blue eyes

They both wore tan jackets revealing their navels along with white cow boy hat with red lining. As for their pants Liz wore jeans as Patty wore shorts. Even though their twins they have major differences between them but that doesn't change the fact they're sisters.

"As you we're the Thompson sisters~" sang the 2 earning applaud from the crowd

"We're here to welcome one the DWMA's best of the best...Maka Albarn!" shouted Patty making the crowd roar

"She's been all over the world helping and learning from our sistering companies and finally tonight she's back in Las Vegas Nevada!" boomed Liz earning her around of applause along with some screams and whistles

"And tonight we're gonna get a taste of her hard work and dedication!"

* * *

Right on cue music started to playing, making the Thompson sisters smile before hopping off stage. The spotlight pointed at a woman with a black fedora hat walking towards stage to the beat. The crowd instantly started to scream as she made her way towards the center of the stage.

Soul's jaw drop when he recognized the woman dancing. It was the same person from the elevator.

**Troublemaker by Olly Mur ft. Flo Rida**

You're a troublemaker

You're a troublemaker...

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down

The way you bite your lip

Got my head spinnin' around

After a drink or two

I was putty in your hands

I don't know if I have the strength to stand

Maka smiled as she began to move her hips to the beat making the crowd cheer in approval. She started to do a series of dance steps making the audience scream even louder. When the chorus came in she stared into the crowd with her hands on her head while her hips began to shake vividly.

Soul began to feel his heart race as she moved across the stage moving her hips to the rhythm. He took a big gulp before pulling on his suit to breath.

_"Something not right." _thought Soul

Oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker. yeah

That's your middlename

Oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Oh oh oh...

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

I say I'm done but then you pull me back

Oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker!

Soul could of sworn each time she stared towards the crowd she was looking at him as if she was searching for something in his soul. He couldn't get over the look in her eyes, she seemed had a lustful look in her eyes.

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind

I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those finger tips of yours

Cause I keep comin' back again for more

Oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middlename

Oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know

The song perfectly describe what she seemed to be doing to Soul as she continued to dance. Maka sent a smirk towards the crowd making all the guys cheer in approval earning them a glare from their dates.

Maka did a front flip off the stage making everyone gasp before landing one of the guest's table. She did a couple of moves on the table before one of the waiters helped her down. Maka looked towards Soul's table before walking towards him.

Maybe I'm insane

Cause I keep doing the same damn thing

Thinking one day we gon' change

But you know just how to work that back

And make me forget my name

What the hell you do I won't remember

I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!

Typical middle name is Prada

Fit you like a glove girl

I'm sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker

But damn girl it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why

* * *

She slowly pulled Soul's tie making everyone scream with approval. Maka looked him straight in the eye with lust. They were inches away from a kiss, Soul found himself going for a kiss before Maka pushed him down on the seat.

She mouthed the words _"Sorry not today~"_ before placing her hat on his head.

Soul could of sworn she knew exactly what she was doing to make his heart race. Maka sat herself on his lap before she slowly started to maneuver her arms on his chest. Soul was eyeing her with lust before she sent him a smirk.

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Oh oh oh...

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

Troublemaker

I say I'm done but then you pull me back

Oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Oh oh oh...

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

Troublemaker

I say I'm done but then you pull me back

Oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

At last few sentences of the song, Maka pulled on Soul's tie going for a kiss before she pulled down the hat on Soul's head covering his eyes, walking away leaving him dumbfounded.

He looked at her confusion before she turned around sticking her tongue out playfully. Soul moved his head side to side before thinking to himself

_I'm in deep trouble~_

**THANKS FOR READING **

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS?**

**MAKA A BIT OC HUH?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading**

**CHAPTER 2**

Soul woke up around 9:00 am to the sound of his phone ringing. He flipped it opened to see Blackstar's name blinking across the screen making him groan in response before he sat up to answer his phone.

"Hm, Yeah?" yawned the albino before Black*Star yelled into the phone, making him jump, collapsing off his bed.

"Where the hell are you!?" shouted bluenette as Soul held the phone away from his ear. He groaned internally at his fall off the bed and damn did that blue-haired monkey make it seem like they were talking face to face instead of being a mile or two away.

"At my apartment. What'd ya expect?" sighed Soul massaging his temples before remembering "Aw fuck the song, dammit! I'll be there around 9:40-ish." He looked at the clock which said 9:10.

"No shit, Sherlock. Now hurry the hell up before your god decides to leave." replied Black*Star before hanging up

Soul looked up at the ceiling trying to recover from his hangover. After last night he took several shots along with the coldest shower ever. Soul washed his face a couple of times before looking up into the mirror.

_"Soul Eater the coolest guy in the world, not to mention the sexist, is getting all gaga over a girl he barely met last night. Pffftt yeah right, it was probably the drinks."_ Soul chuckled at the thought of falling in love which was utterly ridiculous before finally getting ready.

"What was her name again?" questioned Soul "Moka? Oh who gives a damn."

* * *

He threw on a white t-shirt along a tan cardigan and white and black checkered vans. He also put on a white fedora hat along with a pair of orange sunglasses that complemented his outfit.

Soul took one final look in the mirror "Fine as always." He shut the front door locking it before taking the elevator down to the lobby. The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor making the albino arch a brow.

The elevators door revealed a familiar purple haired making the albino cringe. Blair was busy chatting with someone on the phone before she looked up. Soul jumped in alarm as Blair's face instantly lit up with happiness.

"Soul!" screamed Blair tackling Soul into the wall suffocating the albino as she hugged him.

"Blair let go!" growled Soul trying to push her away "Mphf!"

Slam!

Ding!

The elevators door once again opened to reveal an ash blonde making Soul freeze. She was the last person he expected to see after last night. Soul and Blair fell over with Blair's breast pressed against his face.

"Uhh Is this really the best place to do you know what? Can't you get a room since you probably live here?" quirked Maka with her ipod in hand staring at the two quizzically. Soul couldn't decipher wether she was teasing him or she just didn't like the idea of public of affection especially in this case.

The position that Soul and Blair were in, looked like they were about to get it on. Soul blushed bright red at Maka's comment along with her outfit.

She had her hair up in 2 braids that laid on the sides of her ears. She also wore a long off shoulder white sweater along with pair of shorts that had black belt complementing her outfit. She also had on glasses and diamond

Maka smiled making Soul's heart jump "Well then I'll let you get on with your business." She drawled out slowly. "Just don't get too hot and heavy would ya?" Once again the elevators closed leaving Soul and Blair by themselves again.

* * *

"I am so screwed, I am so screwed, I AM SO SCREWED!"

Soul repeated this over and over in his head as he paced back and forth in the waiting as the staff got the set ready. After the whole elevator business Soul literally shoved Blair out the elevator when the doors open. Now he's worried about Moka or whatever spreading a rumor to the paparazzi that he's with Blair...again.

"Shit, shit!" growled Soul before feeling a soft touch on his shoulder, he turned to see a familiar raven haired with a concerned look

"Are you okay Soul?" asked Tsubaki wearing a white blouse along with a black pencil skirt

Soul sighed knowing he looked a psycho while he was walking back and fourth mentally yelling at himself "Yea just trying to remember something I forgot." he lied, Tsubaki didn't buy it one bit.

"I see..." smiled Tsubaki looking at Soul, he tried his best not to look into her eyes knowing he would give in just by a glance.

It was no wonder she was Blackstar's manager she was able to make anyone give in and do what she wants without lifting a finger if she wanted to. She could even silence Blackstar with a simply smile and few words. She always had that affect on people.

Tsubaki is known for being very patient and calm when it came to well almost everything. She was also the very kind and generous among everyone. The only person who could make her panic would be none other then Blackstar our blue idiot, who had a big crush on her.

"Yahoo!" screamed a familiar voice making both Soul and Tsubaki snapped their heads up to see Blackstar swinging from stage light to stage light making Tsubaki's heart drop while Soul face palmed himself.

"Blackstar!" shrieked Tsubaki before the blue haired landed perfectly in front of her with a huge grin

"Yes Tsubaki?" he grinned

Tsubaki was out of breath from screaming before grabbing Blackstar's shoulders and shaking him. Blackstar had a huge grin plastered on his face as Tsubaki yelled at him, warning him what would happen if he didn't land right or a possible death.

Soul just sighed before getting up, he might as well forget the whole elevator fiasco. "When can we go to the set and practice the song?" Tsubaki and Blackstar looked at him before he answered arrogantly.

"Dude, we're waiting for someone." he said bluntly making the albino cuss under his breath.

"We're waiting for M-" Tsubaki was cut off by the sound of music coming from nearby.

"What's that?" questioned the albino before heading outside

* * *

As soon as they made it outside they all saw a familiar ash blonde jamming on stage with a guitar. They all saw Maka singing with a blonde guy wearing a loose white shirt with a black tie along with purple jeans on stage. Soul instantly recognized the guy, it was Hiro. He's known for being everyone's errand boy and new rising star.

Maka was looked like an angel as the sunlight her peach like face. Soul felt his heart race when he heard her voice.

Just give me a reason by P!nk

Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep

oh oh

Things you never say to me

oh oh

Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand

Everyone close by came to the 2 as they began to sing the chorus together. Maka clapped to the beat as Hiro made his move towards her. Hiro got on one knee and asked for a dance. Almost every guy gave a look of envy when she accepted. Among those guys were Soul Eater, who didn't know why he was jealous.

Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine

When Maka sang the chorus Soul could have sworn he saw something around her glow. It seemed like she was radiating a warm aura into the room and the people around her. Many of the staff members were dancing to the music together.

She looked like an ballerina as she danced gracefully to the music making people smile. Soul found his heart beating fast as he watched Maka smile warmly as she pranced around stage.

It was like she was trying to bring everyone together with her voice. Her voice was very angelic and honey like, something sweet yet tangy at the same time. She gave off a warm vibe with her song and smile.

At the end of the song everyone applauded along with hollers and screams. Blackstar was leaning against the building's doors with a questioned look plastered on his face. As soon as the screams died down they began to chat the performance as the band began to get ready for another.

"That was very nice." smiled Tsubaki

"Yea but that not very...Maka like." responded Blackstar dissatisfied look, Soul turn his head back with a confused look

"Then what's-" Soul was cut off by a guitar string coming from stage making him jump in response

"Now that 's more Maka-like." grinned Black*Star looking towards the stage.

**HI SORRY FOR TAKING MY TIME**

**I'M BUSY WITH MULTI-CULTRAL **

**SO I HAVE TO STAY AT SCHOOL TILL 5 FOR PRACTICE**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maka sent a smirk towards the audience instantly swooning them before she began to play the guitar skillfully making people's jaw drop along with a certain albino. She licked her lips causing the guys in the crowd to blush slightly before she began to sing a fast melody.

**Smile by Avril Lavigne**

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

[Pre-Chorus:]

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

Maka had a whole crowd of girls singing with her as she began to sing the chorus. She smiled mischievously before she immediately hopped off stage towards the audience making Soul and the others jaw drop as a certain blue haired laughed.

All the audience members caught her and began to throw her in the air as she continued to sing. Soul face palmed himself as he watched Maka go crowd surfing around the stage.

"Damn she must trust her fans a lot. If she pulled that stunt." sighed Soul wiping the sweat off his forehead

"Well that's Maka for you she's put a lot a trust in people." smiled Tsubaki relieved, showing she was surprised as well

"Yeah but," Blackstar striked a stupid pose pointing to himself "she never surpass me!" Soul and Tsubaki sighed wondering if the idiot would ever change before turning their attention back to Maka

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

Maka sang the finally part of the song before she began to thank everyone for coming making Soul cock a brow in confusion. She waved everyone goodbye before she hopped off stage towards Soul and the other's direction.

Soul couldn't get then heavy feeling off his chest when he watched Maka. He couldn't explain it but something about her made him feel un-easy and Soul Eater never feels uneasy unless it's about his family.

"Hey guys..." huffed Maka covered in sweat due to the sun

Everyone looked at Maka questionable before she looked down at her outfit. Her clothes were ripped revealing most of her underwear and skin. Soul began to felt the sudden urge to pounce her.

_"Dammit cool guys don't get BONERS!"_

* * *

"Dammit not again!" she groaned making the albino snap back to reality before Tsubaki handed her a jacket

"Maka you trust fans to much." remarked Blackstar "I mean it's not bad but they almost always rip your clothes off."

"Yeah, yeah." she stated non-chantly walking past Soul "Let's work on your song."

"Maka have met Soul yet?" questioned Tsubaki gesturing towards Soul "He's making the song with Blackstar."

Maka turned around before she had a sly look plastered on her face "Nice to meet you 1 heart throb of the DWMA. My name's Maka looking forward to working with you."

Soul face dropped he thought she would blackmail him or bring the elevator situation at the hotel. This made the albino wonder about her but you never know she might actually use against him later. He needed to think of a way to get something against her or a cover up just in case she gives the paparazzi a scoop they've been waiting for.

Soon after Maka got changed into a huge sweater and shorts, they soon got to the studio which had a fridge that was always filled. The studio was wide room with a wall of mirrors and windows illuminating the room. It had hard wood floors along with instruments setup along one of the walls.

Maka instantly hopped on the couch with a notebook and pen. Soul gave her a weird look at what she was wearing which didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" she quirked.

"How can you wear a sweater in the middle of summer?" Soul asked "I mean it's hot for god' sake."

"I wear a sweater because I'm so cool I can freeze those around me." she replied as she held the pen to her upper lip making the albino cock a brow in confusion before Maka felt a familiar hand press her head down

"Yeesh! Sis you and your cheesy lines. You make someone godly as me want to puke." cringed Blackstar making the ash blonde laugh

"Okay, okay. I get it now stop it bakak." she pouted before she looked up to a confused albino "What never seen a brother and sister get along?"

"Wait...you...2..are-"

* * *

**SLAP!**

"No shit dumb-ass they're brother and sister." quoted a familiar voice with her arm around Soul's shoulder while he was busy rubbing his back

"Liz!" smiled Maka throwing her hands in the air to hug the older Thompson sister

_"Why do people keeping hitting me there?!" _he mentally screamed

"MAKA!" screamed a high shrilled making Soul jump in alarm before he was sent flying across the room due to Patty

"Just my luck." Soul grumbled rubbing his head after slamming into the wall due to Patty's push

Maka was hugging the Thompson sisters before a familiar a raven haired boy with 3 white stripes came in the room in his usual attire. He had a smile on his face as he came in the room and greeted the young ash blonde.

"Always Maka-chan you're symmetrical." greeted Kid hugging Maka

"And as usual Kid I see your OOC gets the best of you in a good way as always." she joked making everyone laugh

Kid looked towards Soul's direction "And...as always I see your unsymmetrical Soul."

"Right back atcha'." shot Soul getting up

"I thought you were busy with paperwork." questioned Maka with her arms folded looking at Kid with a slight grin, Soul noticed the young raven haired started to blush slightly.

"W-ell.."

"Well finished all his paperwork way before you came just so he could spend sometime with you." grinned Liz as she slumped her arm around his shoulder

Maka eyes in surprise before her attention went back to Kid "Is this true Kid?"

Kid straighten his form before answering "Yes." he coughed before Maka pulled him in for a hug making Soul jump "That's really sweet Kid, I appreciate it."

Soul watched as everyone began to crowd around Kid and Maka. Kid flushed bright red as Maka seem to squeeze the life out of him. Soul felt his tongue click out jealously, he didn't know what it was but something about Maka made him step out of his cool and comfort zone.

"Since Kid is here why don't we celebrate? I mean this is the first time in long time since we're all together. You don't mind right Soul?" asked Maka looked towards his way pleadingly making Soul heart thump.

"Sure why not? I rather party then work." he said cooly "Where we going?"

"Bro prepare to be amazed."grinned Blackstar making Soul wonder

_"**I wonder if this place is amazing as they say.**_

**_I mean this is Death City, Las Vegas Nevada the city of wonder~"_**

**_THANKS FOR READING~_**

**_PEACE_**


End file.
